Drugs and Memories
by BookyBookBookBook
Summary: What happens when Clary's father takes her for a year and is tortured? She is set free, but something's wrong with her? Why does she pass out so often, and why is she coughing up blood? What if only three people know what to do to help, and its a blast from the past for them. Can Clary learn to live with this or will it raise problems? A/N Jonathan is good
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters in this story!**

Prologue:

_It was dark when Clary left the Institute to head home. Jace made her call and stay on the phone with him until she got to her house. She hopped into a cab and told the driver the address, then went back to talking to her very over protective boyfriend._

_"Jace, I'm fine. I got a cab and I should be home soon. You can stop worrying!" she said._

_"I just want to make sure you are safe! You should have just stayed the night here, and left in the morning..." he said with a touch of worry and sadness in his voice._

_"But if I had done that we wouldn't have slept, and I really need it! Anyway I have to go we are almost to the house I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!"_

_"Love you too, be safe!"_

_She hung up and looked out the window of the cab as it came to a stop. Instead of seeing her house, she saw the one person she had been trying so hard to hide from, and the core of her boyfriend's worry. Her Father._

* * *

_Jace was starting to worry, Clary hadn't arrived yet and it was already 1. She was supposed to be here at 11. He decided to call Jocelyn and ask if Clary was still home and had forgot about coming over._

_"Hello?" Jocelyn answered._

_"Hi Mrs. Fray it's Jace. Is Clary still at home, she was supposed to be here at 11?"_

_"Hi, Jace! She is not I'm afraid. Didn't she stay at the Institute last night?" Jocelyn asked with a bit of worry._

_"No" Jace answered "She got a cab home last night around 10."_

_"Oh! Well maybe she got in late last night and I didn't hear her, then left early to hang with Simon and lost track of time. I'm sure she's fine!" she replied trying to lighten the already down mood._

_"Alright, thanks Mrs. Fray. I hope you're right."_

_With that he hung up and tried not to think of the possibility that Clary was kidnapped and could be getting tortured at that very moment by her own father that had many things against her._

* * *

_No one has seen his little sister in a month and they were all certain that his father Valentine had Clare and the thoughts made Jon want to punch a wall. He missed her so much it truly hurt. He should have been able to prevent this. He should have been there to protect her and make sure that the cab went to their house and not somewhere else. Everyone had figured that the cab driver must have been one of Valentines men and had orders to pick up Clare and take her to an unknown destination for him. Jon felt bad he wished it was him that his father had taken, but he knew the only reason he took Clare was because of her power and the knowledge Valentine thinks she has. 'Why?' would long be a question that went through Jon's mind._

* * *

_It had been three months and the torture from her father was starting to hurt less and less. The demon poison used to bring so much pain at first that Clary didn't think she would last very long, but it had just recently gotten better and had become less painful. She continued to scream each time though because the injection part was still painful but after that there was nothing. When her father first started doing this to her she would become numb and wouldn't be able to stand at all until the poison had run most of it's course through her body. She wondered why it was less painful, but she just allowed herself to be taken by this drug to a much happier place than her bedroom turned prison._

* * *

_The Clave stopped looking for Clary around month four. And things had become very tense between the group of friends and family during that time. Jon, Jace, Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Magnus refused to give up though, they continued searching for their Clary. No matter how many times they were told it was useless, they just kept searching. The kidnapping had been worse for Jace and Jon, than it had been for everyone else. They were the two that had promised they would protect Clary with their lives and they both thought it was their fault she was taken. The adults had told them that they should take a break from looking. None had slept well since that night and could use the rest. They unhappily obliged and vowed to continue the search first thing the next morning. They all prayed to the angel that night that they would be able to find something. Anything. That could help them find their dear loved one._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story**

Chapter 1:

_He stopped! _she thought._ He stopped… _The thought of no longer being injected was wonderful yet saddening. Clary had been here for almost a year now and everything had become routine. Her father would come in with the poison and inject into her body, and she would just go back to sitting in her locked room with nothing to do but sleep and use the attached bathroom. Around the ninth month mark the limp and numbness of her body from the poison had stopped and she could do whatever she wanted after injection. Over the time Clary had started to find she anticipated the times her father injected her, and waited to be taken to the happy place. She didn't know why but the injections seemed to have started to make her livelier in this place of doom. Even though they would probably still kill her she finally stopped caring. Today was different though. Her dad came in with a blindfold instead of a syringe. He told one of his men to grab her so he could blindfold her, and she had no clue what was happening. She fought, not wanting to be carried or touched by this other man that she didn't know and not wanting to be blindfolded. After fighting for some time everything started to fade for Clary. She had no blindfold on which couldn't have been a good thing. She felt herself being picked up, as suddenly everything went black.

* * *

One year and the group had found nothing. They had no clue where to look for her and couldn't get anything from demons on where Valentine was in hopes she was there. Everyone had finally stopped looking. There was nothing to support whether Clary was alive or dead. They had to eventually assume that by now Clary was dead at the hands of Valentine Morgenstern. Her own father.

* * *

Jace didn't know how to continue without her, she was his rock and his one true love. He hadn't moved on, he couldn't, she was all he wanted and he still secretly hoped she was alive and trying to stay strong in hopes of ever escaping the hellhole she was in. All he wanted was his little Red back. Wanted to give her the special present he had bought her for her 18th birthday, wanted to ask the all-important question that came with said present. But he couldn't without her there; in fact he couldn't do most things without her there. All he did was hunt demons in hopes of information and to get rid of all his pent up anger towards Valentine for taking his Clary away from him. Revenge is what he wanted and he planned to take it.

* * *

One year. One year! That's how long his Clare had been gone. Jon couldn't believe that his own flesh and blood wood kidnap his sister and keep her for over a year with no sightings of him or any of his many, many minions. He hoped she was still alive and that she was fighting everything their father threw at her. When everyone had stopped looking, even Jace, Jon continued. He had to; he couldn't let his sister go through all that by herself. He rarely talks to anyone anymore, one word answers and nods and shakes of the head have become his thing. The group makes him think of Clary and how she always loved being with them and training to be the Shadow Hunter she is. Clary. He would continue searching tonight after everyone had gone to bed. He would find his little sister if it were the last thing he did.

* * *

The group had all been hanging out in the large kitchen at the Institute laughing, even though it was mostly forced it was good for the group. Everyone had been really torn up when they finally allowed themselves to believe that Clary was dead. Now was no different. Talking was getting easier for everyone and things have started to become as normal as it could get giving their recent situation. They had ordered food from Taki's and were now just waiting for Alec to arrive with it. They had decided to have a movie marathon to try and take their minds of training and try to be the teenagers they were supposed to be. As they had just started to eat and watch the first movie, _Pitch Perfect_, there was a knock at the Institute, telling everyone that someone was here. But who was it, everyone that was supposed to be there was there. The entire group got up and headed towards the door with caution. When the opened the door they didn't see anyone at first, but when they looked down they say a small redheaded girl lying there unconscious. There was only one person this could be. But how? Why? Where?!

**A/N Let me know what you think. This is my first fic and I don't really know how good or bad it is. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me**

Chapter 2:

There she was. Their Clary, lying on the ground in front of the Institute's front door. The group acted quickly, Jon picked up his little sister and ran fast to the infirmary, Jace called Mrs. Fray and told her that Clary was here, Izzy got her mom and told her to call the Silent Brothers just in case. Everyone worked as well as an oiled machine, while Magnus looked or Clary to assess her injuries and try to figure out why she blacked out. Once Magnus had done everything he could and the ruins were placed, there was only one thing to do and that was wait. Wait for their best friend to awake so they could ask what had happened and if she was ok.

* * *

When Jace say her small body lying in front of his home, not moving, he was sure that that was all it was. Her lifeless body, given to them to bury and perform a ceremony to celebrate her too short life. His heart broke more looking down at her, than it already had when they couldn't find her. He watched as Jon ran to his little sisters body.

"She's alive!" he exclaimed with a tear falling from his eye.

As soon as Jon had said those words everyone went into action. Jace called Jocelyn right away telling her the big news in their search, knowing she would be very happy with the news. The phone rang and she answered on the second ring.

"Jace, what is it?" she asked.

"She's here, and she's alive!"

"What? How! When?!" she asked surprised with what she was hearing.

"Hurry over to the Institute, Magnus is working on her now and the Silent Brothers were called, but she's not awake. We found her on the ground outside the front door a few minutes ago. Hurry, and could you please let Luke know?"

"OK we will Jace. See you soon" she said as he hung up the phone and headed straight to his love.

* * *

He couldn't believe it! There she was, his little sister. She had come home, or had been brought home. He doesn't know, but Jon was so happy that she had survived their father and his torture. Jon was the first to run to her, she didn't look to be breathing, and the others probably thought she was dead already. When he got to her, to double check that she was alive, he checked her pulse.

"She's alive!"

He had started to cry, very unlike him, but he was very happy to see his Clare. He picked her up as gently as he could and ran as fast as he could to the infirmary. As soon as he had put her in a bed Magnus came in to look her over and do his magic of fixing people up. There was only so much Magnus could do, so Jon put some healing runes on the wounds Magnus couldn't fix, and waited. Waited for his favorite little sister to awake.

* * *

Darkness was all Clary saw when she started to come to. She wasn't able to open her eyes but she could hear people around her whispering as if they thought that if they talked to loud they would wake her. That wasn't the case of coarse; talking wouldn't be able to wake her, she'd have to wake on her own. While listening to all of the conversations around her, Clary was pretty sure that everyone in the room was staring at her sleeping form. She could start to feel extreme pain, what was wrong with her? She hadn't felt like this since the first time her father had injected her. After listening for a while and trying to endure the extreme pain she started to slip away again.

* * *

Finally coming to again after what felt like years Clary was able to start moving in small amounts trying to go unnoticed by the many people she knew were watching her every move, waiting for her to wake. She didn't want to leave the darkness yet, not if she would open her eyes and find her father or some of his men that she hated. Eventually Clary gave in and opened her eyes, to a room that looked really familiar to her but she couldn't figure out why. This wasn't the place that her dad had her held in, she knew that, but where was she. The place looked so familiar to her, which made her a bit more comfortable, but the nagging question that she had was, how did she get here? She didn't remember walking here or being put here, all she remembered was everything going black at the place her father held her. Her father. That must have been how she got here, the day everything went black had been different. There was no injection and he had had a blindfold with him. Oh well. As Clary looked started to look around the room she saw a sleeping form next to her and had know most of the others that had been watching her had left before she opened her eyes. The figure started and looked at her bed, and she got a good look of bright gold eyes. Jace! It was Jace! Clary figured she must be at the Institute if Jace was here. Home! No more of her father and his creepy henchmen. Home. Clary was finally home, and she couldn't have been any happier! Then the pain started again.

**A/N Cliffy again sorry... Hope you loved it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments I do not.**

Chapter 3:

The pain was so excruciating that she couldn't handle holding in the fact that she was in pain. Clary didn't care if she woke anyone when she screamed; she needed the escape it gave her. She screamed as loud as she could and didn't stop. It wouldn't stop; the pain would not stop. She kept her eyes closed in hopes it would take away some of the pain. Why was there so much pain? There was no poison in her body, she knew that, but the pain felt the same. Why?

* * *

Everyone could here the loud scream through out the quite Institute. They all knew what the scream meant too. It meant that Clary was awake, but also that something must have been wrong, very wrong. Everyone ran as fast as they could to try and get to the screaming girl. They all wanted to see Clary, to catch up with her and ask what her father put her through, but they needed to get her to stop screaming. When they made it to the infirmary, they saw a very pale redhead, who looked to be withering in pain, screaming.

* * *

Jace had been in the room when Clary woke. He must had dozed of while sitting and waiting for her to awake, because when he opened his eyes he saw beautiful emerald green ones looking right at him. She was awake and he couldn't have been any happier. Then she started to scream. Clary screamed like it was the only thing she could do. Jace knew something had to be wrong; she looked too pale for her already pale skin. Her eyes shot closed as she screamed and scrunched up tightly. He was sure that everyone could hear her screams, and that they no doubt were on their way to see why she was screaming. Jace had froze when she started, he knew, he hoped she was ok, he wanted to help but he didn't know how. Magnus had said there was nothing really wrong with her and that her body was in really good shape giving the circumstances. The healing runes had also worked on her cuts and the small things Magnus couldn't do anything on. Please, please let her be ok. Let his beautiful little girlfriend be ok.

* * *

Magnus had been with the group the whole time since Clary was taken. His and Alec's relationship had gotten a little bumpy around the 6th month that Clary had been gone, but it was better now. All the tension in the group was getting think and everyone barely talked or did anything but sulk and kill things. The killing was normal as it was their job, but the sulking was new and very hard to watch. Magnus had gone through and seen a lot over his many years, that he knew that this might have been the worst yet. When they found her at the door Magnus knew she was alive, he could feel it, but he also knew that there was something very wrong with her. He did everything he could on her while she was asleep, but he knew none of the things were the root of the problem he could feel. He needed her awake so he could ask what Valentine had done to her so the he could fix the problem. The screaming alerted everyone that she was awake but not in a good way. When he arrived Magnus went straight to Clary trying to clam her down and to get her to stop screaming so she could talk to him and tell him what hurt and where. The group finally got her to clam down enough to stop screaming but not enough to open her eyes. Magnus got to work asking what hurt and where it hurt. Clary speaking very hoarsely said everything hurt everywhere and that it burned so much. Magnus tried everything he could do to stop her pain and something had worked. She was now peacefully sitting there looking at everyone. Magus watched her as he thought: _What had caused this sweet little girl so much pain? And would they be able to figure out what before it got too bad and couldn't be fixed?_

* * *

Magnus had stopped her pain, and for that Clary was truly grateful. She was starting to miss the happy place the needle always brought her, but she knew she wouldn't get it here. She didn't know what type of poison her father had used on her so she couldn't tell the group what she wanted, but she also know that there was no way they would give it to her. After Magnus helped her she sat up in the bed, and looked around at her close friends and family. They looked so worn out and tired. They looked worst than she thought she did. The first one to break the silence that washed over the group was Izzy.

"OMG, Clary I have missed you so much! Are you OK? What did Valentine do to you?" by the end of her questions Izzy was crying for her best friend.

"Oh, Izzy I missed you too! I'll be fine, nothing a bit of rest wont fix. And if it's OK with you and everyone else, I would rather not talk about what happened in that place for a little while…" Clary really didn't want to talk about the poison, and she really was fine now, there was no pain and she felt as great as she could have in that time.

"Of course Clary, when you're ready you will have our full attention" said Maryse who had listened to the two girls talking.

"Thank you Maryse, and everyone I promise as soon as I'm ready you will all know what has happened to me this year."

* * *

They all talked some more before Jocelyn suggested they let Clary sleep. Jon helped Clary up and led her to the room right across from the one he was staying in so she could be more comfortable, and if she started to scream he could be by her side quickly. Jon was so happy that his little sister was finally awake. Just yesterday she was lying in front of the Institute door, and now she was up and talking like she had never left. He still didn't know what Valentine had done to her, but he was glad to be able to talk to the one very constant girl in his life that was not his mother. He loved his little sister so much, and he always would, no matter what happened.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story**

Chapter 4:

It had been about a month since Clary has been back. Everything was getting back to normal, but Clary always seemed to be weak and didn't do much. She had decided to go out with everyone, so they could see that she was getting back to her normal self. After about an hour of dancing with the group at their favorite club, Clary started to cough. Jace and Jon had her go sit in a booth to try to catch her breath and calm down, but it didn't help. They then decided it would be for the best to head back to the Institute. On the way Clary got worse, the coughing had not stopped yet and now she was coughing up blood. Deep red blood. They rushed as fast as they could to get back. Jace picked up Clary and carried her bridal style, as she was starting to sway and they could get there faster if she was being carried. She kept coughing up the red liquid and no one knew why. Magnus tried to get it under control as they made their way, but nothing worked. As soon as they arrived Jace took Clary to the infirmary with Magnus trailing.

* * *

Jace was surprised and shocked when Clary started coughing up blood. He knew that a person shouldn't do that; he knew that it meant that something was very wrong with his girlfriend, but what? She had been doing so well until they had taken her to Pandemonium for some fun. It was something that Clary had wanted to do with the group and they obliged. She still hadn't told anyone what the evil Valentine had done to her, and no one tried to push the subject. This had to have been and aftermath of what he did but Magnus had looked her over when she arrived here and there were no signs that anything bad happened. Magnus was in the room with her again trying to find out what was happening in her body to make her cough up blood. He had kicked everyone out of the room while he worked on Clary, so now Jace was in the hall waiting with Jon. Both waiting, once again, to see their small redhead.

* * *

Clary had chosen to go out with her friends, brother, and boyfriend, to try to establish something normal again. Izzy had dressed Clary all up and got her ready for Pandemonium just like she used to before Clary was taken. She wore a cute little black cocktail dress and black flats to match, and Izzy had tamed her curly hair. Over the time she was gone and the time she has been back, her hair had gone from insanely red to having a few lighter pieces here and there. They seemed to lighten her color enough to be noticeable but not enough to make her no longer a redhead. When they all arrived at the club they got drinks and went to the dance floor. Jace danced with Clary until Izzy cut in leaving Jace and Simon partner less and in charge of getting more drinks. Izzy and Clary were dancing and having a lot of fun when Clary started coughing. They decided to it was time to head back so they left and started the journey. Clary continued to cough and the first to notice the blood. She didn't want to alarm anyone; it wasn't the first time it had happened since she had been back and she wasn't too worried. Jon had been the one to point out the fact that Clary had started to cough up blood to the group. Everyone but Magnus and Clary, obviously, started to panic. Jace picked up Clary and everyone ran back so they could get her looked at right away.

* * *

In the room with Magnus, Clary told him it wasn't the first that this event had happened and that he shouldn't worry too much, for it was already over. Magnus however didn't except that as an answer and pressed the one question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"Clare, I know you don't want to tell anyone what happened yet, but I have to know to be able to make you better. We all want you better!" he said exasperated with the lack of knowledge he had and her lack of concern for herself.

"Mags; if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else. It's not the best thing to have done to you, and by the end of my time there it had turned out to no longer be torture to me but something that brought a very happy things to me when I thought I couldn't be happy."

"I swear on the angle Clare that I won't tell anyone, if you tell me right now and you let me help you get better."

* * *

Clary had told Magnus her story and Magnus was surprised. She only got beaten very little, but the injections sounded horrible. He had figured out that, the poison must have been what Magnus felt the first day she was back. Her father had given her demon poison everyday for an entire day, except for the last day. Magnus had learned that it must have been Valentine that had put the unconscious Clary at the door a month ago. Magnus pondered all that Clary told him, thinking of how that poison could be very crucial to the equation of getting Clary better, and not having her close to deaths bed. There had to be something to it. The way Clary described the poison running through her was very close to the way a drug addict would describe their drug. This thought suddenly reminded Magnus of something from many, many years before. He had been really close with a trio of people and the situations matched up in some places. There was one person he could consult on with this matter, so he called the first number he knew by heart. On the fourth ring they picked up.

"Magnus? To what do I owe the pleasure?" a young woman's voice answered.

"Well my dear, I wish to talk to you about a matter I am dealing with. Can you meet me for lunch tomorrow?"

"Why of course! It has been far too long since our last meeting. How about 12:30 at that cute little restaurant?"

"That sounds wonderful! Until tomorrow my dear" and with that he hung up his phone and eagerly awaited the meeting with a friend he hadn't seen in a little over 18 years.

**Please don't hate me! More cliffhangers… I know. I'm sorry. But please R&R! I could use the criticism. Thank you so much! ~Booky**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

**A/N: Hi guys! I have been really busy this past week and didn't have a lot of time to write. Anyway here's the new chapter!**

Chapter 5:

Magnus looked around Taki's looking for his friend, when a young woman behind him spoke.

"Wow Magnus, one would think that you would recognize someone you have know for so many years!" she criticized him.

"Well my dear Tessa, it has been 18 years since our last meeting."

"Touché, my friend, touché! So you said over the phone that you could possibly use my help with a situation?"

"Yes, I did. You see, I know for a fact that you were very close to James, so you had to have had a good understanding of his condition, am I wrong?"

"No, you are quite right. I knew his condition as well as I could without having it. And with things I didn't know or understand Jem would explain. May I ask why you asked about Jem's condition?" she had a pained expression while talking about her old love.

"A Shadow Hunter I am very close with was recently returned to us after a year of torture from her father. Just before I called you yesterday she told me that her had injected her with demon poison everyday that he had her" he took a minute to compose himself and try to keep calm. Tessa took this minute to voice her thoughts.

"Her father did that to her? Why would anyone inflict such pain on someone they should love?"

"Yes, my sweet. And her father doesn't love her, because that man can't love. Anyway I believe that what happened to your James may be what is happening to this young lady. She seems to be very weak and doesn't seem to have a lot of energy and yesterday she was coughing up blood. I think that maybe after a full year of what he did to her, that maybe the poison had gotten into her bloodstream and that she is now addicted to the poison that he used on her."

* * *

Tessa stayed completely quiet after Magnus finished explaining to her what he thought was wrong with this poor girl. Tessa didn't have a name or face for this girl but she still felt bad for the girl. The way Magnus explained her situation, Tessa couldn't stop thinking about Jem and what he went through so many years ago, and how she felt the first time she saw him cough up blood after a lot of strenuous activity. She thought of the Yin-fen the demon drug that had kept her friend lively and active, even though it was killing him slowly. When she spoke again she only spoke four words that sealed the deal with Magnus and gave hint to her pain of the thought of someone being forced to go through all that.

"I want to help."

"Thank you love! Do you think we could also talk to James as well?"

"Yes, I'll call Jem later today. Now how about we get some food and catch up on less depressing events, shall we?"

* * *

Clary was lying in her room sketching, what she didn't know. She just let her hand do the work, making what would be a picture of her deepest thoughts. While she was working her door opened and Jace entered and sat on the edge of her bed watching her.

"What are you up to?" he asked trying to sound casual.

"Just sketching, and don't ask what because I'm not sure yet."

"You don't know? Well OK then" he said laughing slightly.

"Oh shut up!"

" You're right, I'm sorry. So how are you feeling?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Jace, I'm fine. Everyone has been asking me that lately and just asking that question isn't going to change how I am. Magnus is doing everything he can, and I trust him to do the right thing. You know he wont stop until he has succeeded, and I know that none of you guys will let him, so for now I'm fine" finished with her small rant she slumped down in her bed exhausted.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you. None of us know what happened during the year you were gone, and you haven't told us! We want you better Clary, do you think I like seeing you like this? How about Jon? Or your mother? Clary seeing you like this makes me want to murder Valentine for what he did to you! Do you not understand how hard it was on everyone here not knowing where you were or what happened to you!" by the end of his rant he was shouting in frustration and Clary looked very angry at her boyfriend.

"Get out" she stated trying to stay calm and not freak out at him.

"Clary" he started with a look of dread in his eyes.

"GET OUT!" she cut him off and screamed the same thing at him until he finally left her room slamming her door on his way out.

After screaming at Jace, Clary decided that some fresh air could do her temper some good, so she got up to go to the garden in the backyard. It was May so Clary grabbed a small sweater just incase and headed down the hall. Half way to her destination the halls started to spin around her. Unknowingly Clary had started to sway back and forth as she stood in the hall trying to get the room to stop. Not long after she started to sway black spots clouded her vision, and everything went black once again.

* * *

Jon had heard the whole fight between Clary and Jace. It wasn't hard for him to hear it, they were shouting at each other and he was right across the hall in his room. He had been reading a book when the shouting started, he heard Clary screaming at Jace to get out of her room and then the door slammed. Jon waited a little before coming out of his room to see a very pale and tired looking Clary leaving her room. He decided to follow his little sister in case anything went wrong. He didn't know where she was headed or why but he knew he should follow anyway. She had stopped all of sudden and stood in the middle of the hallway they were in. Jon thought that maybe Clary had heard him behind her, but he saw her start to sway and then fall. He ran and caught her before she hit the ground. He carried her back to her room and called Magnus before setting out to give Jace a piece of his mind.

* * *

Jace felt bad about his fight with Clary, he didn't mean to shout at her. He was frustrated about not knowing what was going on with her and worried about her all the same. He wanted her better but he knew he couldn't do anything to help her. Jace knew that some of the things he had said were crossing the line. Bringing in her mother and brother into a fight and implying that she didn't care what happened to her wasn't his best idea. He wished he hadn't said all those things, he saw how tired she looked but he just had to open his mouth and dig himself a large hole. As he was wallowing in his room, Jon came in and he didn't look too happy.

"Are you stupid!" he shouted at Jace. "Could you not see that she wasn't felling the best while you were in there? Did you not see how tired and pale she was?"

Jace answered quietly, "I was wrong and I did but it was too late she was already yelling at me to leave. I feel like a idiot, I shouldn't have gone off on her..."

"You're right, you shouldn't have, but you did. Even though at this moment I don't think you should know I'll tell you anyway. I followed Clary after your fight and she passed out in a hallway. She's out in her room; I called Magnus as soon as I put her in there and he said he was on his way over. Remember this isn't for you, because I could still kill you right now for yelling at her, but it's for her. She needs you so don't fuck it up got it?" after Jon's speech he stood and started to leave.

"Got it. And Jon?" Jon turned at his name asking 'what' with his eyes.

"Thank you."

"If you ever tell anyone about this little chat I will put you in a coma for three months no matter what Clary says" and with that Jon left to go do whatever it was Jon did.

Jace smiled at the thought of Jon's threat, scary as it was, it meant things were working there way back to normal. Jace stayed in his room and waited for news about his Clary, content with giving her space that she needed to rest and recover.

**Another one down! Please R&R and feel free to PM me any ideas on where to take this story or on who's POV we should see from. Thank you all for your interest in my story!**

**Lots of love,**

**Booky**


End file.
